epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Epic Saga
Epic Saga is the first game of its franchise. The game is published and developed by GameCom, with licensing borrowed from Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Square Enix, Konami, and Bungee. It is also the first title released for the Gigacom. Gameplay When you begin each level, you start by playing as one member of your team. In it, there are platforms to be jumped on and puzzles to be solved (no Metroid-style backtracking, though). But what is truly amazing is that you can customize what your character does when you run into an enemy. #You fight the enemy/boss in a beat-em-up style in the same area. Upon defeating them, money and experience is awarded, though not very much. #You fight the enemy/boss in an RPG fashion, leaving the level and defeating it in a seemingly different area. Afterwards, you're returned to the level. This style is rather arduous, but you're given much more money and EXP for it. More on style #1 In style #1, you play as one of four team members beating up enemies with an arsenal of moves (the same moves are used for both styles). It's possible to direct an attack in the direction the control stick is facing, and there are three intensities of these moves. There are attacks, Special Attacks, and Final Attacks which can all be used to dispatch enemies. More on style #2 {C}{C In style #2, upon running into enemies, an RPG battle begins, and you have the option to either fight (five of each intensity, listed above), use an item, check stats, or run. When you use a finisher move, it requires you to use on-screen prompts in order to deal the right amount of damage, akin to the Mario & Luigi series; along with some MP. You also need to follow prompts in order to dodge attacks. {C}{C Note: The RPG Style is Mega Man X: Command Mission based. Controls Style #1 *A Button: Attack *B Button: Special Attack *C Button: Final Attack *D Button: Summon Pokemon (not on field), Change Pokemon (on field), Return Pokemon (on field; hold D Button) *Z,Y, X, or W Buttons: Transform into Super-form. Requires maximum MP. Super form wears off after 5 minutes in style #1 and 10 minutes in style #2. *O Button: Lock-On to an enemy so attacks are less likely to miss. *L Stick: Move/Direct an attack/throw. When moving, forward is to walk or run, up is to jump, down is to crouch, and backward is to walk backwards by holding, and turn around by tapping. *K Stick: Move the lock-on crossfire to another enemy. *M Button: Block *N Button: Grab Ranks After clearing a level you are given a rank and additional credits and EXP. The greater the rank, the greater the prizes of credits and EXP. Here are the following ranks. #Legendary (instant level-up, 100 credits) #Awesome (EXP 75% filled, 75 credits) #Decent (EXP 50% filled, 50 credits) #Awful (EXP 25% filled, 25 credits) #Horrible (no EXP, no credits) #Vomit-Inducing (-25 EXP, -25 credits) Levels From The Warriors of Apocalypse's story Solea White Jungle Characters The playable characters in this game are arranged into their respective teams. Only two are playable from the start, but five can be unlocked by certain means. The Warriors of Apocalypse *Jared the SaurianOuroburos. The New Saurian/Saurian Jared(Defense type) *Beecanoe (Speed type) *Genius Guy #445 (Skill type) *Galactic Petey (Power type) The Heroes *Mario (Skill type) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed type) *Megaman (Defense type) *Cloud Strife (Power type) The Shadowed Ones Unlocked By: Clearing The Warriors of Apocalypse's story. *Bowser (Power type) *Mecha Sonic (Speed type) *Bass (Defense type) *Sephiroth (Skill type) The Federation {C}{C Unlocked By: Clearing The Heroes' story. *General Kurt (Power type) *Master Chief (Defense type) *Samus (Speed type) *Solid Snake (Skill type) The Forgotten Villains Unlocked By: Clearing The Shadowed Ones' story. *Dry Bowser (Power type) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Speed type) *Cut Man (Defense type) *Lich (Skill type) Warriors of Peace {C}{C Unlocked By: Clearing The Federation's story. *Roid (Power type) *Geno (Defense type) *Ryu (Skill type) *Yoshi (Speed type) Apocalypse and His Pawns of Destruction Unlocked By: Clearing all stories. *Overlord Apocalypse (Power type) *Deathbane (Skill type) *Doombot 4000 (Defense type) *Nazo (Speed type) Pokemon The use of Pokemon in Epic Saga is to simply add an assistant to help out the playable character. The Pokemon each has four moves to use (that can't be changed, unfortunately). Each playable character has a team of six Pokemon (one from each region and a legendary) as follows. {C}{C Note: '''Links will be added when necessary. * Lapras *Scizor *Swampert *Rotom *Hydreigon *Kyurem *Hitmonchan *Tyranitar *Blaziken *Gallade *Cofagrigus *Virizion *Alakazam *Steelix *Metagross * Trivia *This was originally given the title '''Epic Saga: The Video Game, however Beecanoe decided later to just shorten it as Epic Saga. *Epic Saga and all other subsequent titles have been rated T ''for ''Teen.﻿ *There were originally going to be six members of each team, but was shortened due to the fact that the Warriors of Apocalypse had Mr. Bones and Dry Paratroopa removed and that Beecanoe wanted Turbo and Dark Guy to still debut later. *Epic Saga is to Gamecom as Super Mario Bros. is to Nintendo. They're both titles that were not the first, but the titles that made their companies famous. Category:Epic Saga Category:Game